disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrambled Pets
"Scrambled Pets" is the thirty-ninth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First, which aired on October 17, 2014. Plot While spending time with their pets in the play area, the pets cause trouble for each other. James and Amber decide that the play area is too small, and decide on taking them to the play area at school. They both agree it sounds like a good idea, including Vivian, but Sofia doesn't think so but joins in after they encourage her. The next day, they bring their pets to school and so far everything is going well until they reach sorcery class. Their pets turn loose when they see food and end up being mixed up by a mixing potion. Clover becomes a dragon, Crackle becomes a rabbit, Praline becomes a baboon and Freedo becomes a peacock. When Praline and Freedo run off, Amber, Sofia, James and Vivian go after them while Clover and Crackle struggle with being one another. All the while the three good fairies Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are showing a new student around the school. Sofia, Amber, James and Vivian manage to round up their pets and Amber tries to create an anti spell which ends up making Freedo a giant peacock-baboon. The royals chase after him the moment he runs off and begins to cause havoc in the gym. The fairies soon find out about the mishap and are ashamed about Sofia, Amber, James and Vivian bringing their pets to school. In the end it turned out alright, the royals got their pets back to normal and the new student, Princess Zooey was happy to join Royal Prep. While they were still mixed up, Clover and Crackle had a better understanding for one another and when Crackle says they should get mixed up again, she shows the mixing potion. the animals jump on Crackle dropping the vase which pours all over them starting the whole thing again. Cast *Ariel Winter as Sofia *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Coco Grayson as Princess Hildegard *Tyler Merna as Prince James *Wayne Brady as Clover *Ellie Kemper as Crackle *Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian *Fiona Bishop as Princess Zooey *Mick Wingert as Freedo *Keith Ferguson as Praline *Kath Soucie as Queen Avery *Barbara Dirickson as Flora *Russi Taylor as Fauna *Tress MacNeille as Merryweather *Jim Cummings as Professor Popov Songs *In Your Paws Trivia *Amber's peacock Praline and James' baboon Freedo make there second appearance on the series, their debut appearance was in the episode "Blue Ribbon Bunny". *This is Crackle's fourth appearance in the series and her first appearance in Season 2. *Praline and Freedo speak for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time that Amber, Sofia and James get in trouble, the first being "A Royal Mess". *This episode reveals that Hildegard is a brownnoser and a snitch. *This is the third time that Sofia alone causes trouble that affects others. The first was in "Mom's the Word" and the second was when she made a replica of herself in "Sofia the Second". *Royal Prep has a basketball court and a farm. *This is the first time we see Royal Prep Students wear alternate uniforms. * This is the first time Princess Hildegard tries to bust someone. *This is Professor Popov's first appearance in Season 2. *A picture of Robin is in the school's classroom. *This is Crackle, Praline, Freedo and Clover's first magical transformation. *This is the first time Crackle sings in the series. Screenshots Scrambled-Pets-6.png Scrambled-Pets-7.png|James and Amber decide to take their pets to school Scrambled-Pets-9.png|Sofia is unsure about the idea Scrambled-Pets-11.png Scrambled-Pets-12.png|Vivian, James and Amber encourage Sofia to join in on their plan Scrambled-Pets-14.png Scrambled-Pets-15.png|Professor Popov as their teacher Scrambled-Pets-16.png Scrambled-Pets-18.png|Praline and Clover spot the fruit Scrambled-Pets-19.png Scrambled-Pets-20.png|Clover and Crackle get mixed up Scrambled-Pets-21.png Scrambled-Pets-22.png|"They are going to be in so much trouble." Scrambled-Pets-24.png Scrambled-Pets-25.png|Showing a new student around the school Scrambled-Pets-26.png Scrambled-Pets-27.png Scrambled-Pets-28.png|Getting the hang of flying Scrambled-Pets-29.png Scrambled-Pets-31.png|Praline wants his tail feathers back Scrambled-Pets-32.png Scrambled-Pets-34.png Scrambled-Pets-35.png|Amber gets the antidote wrong Scrambled-Pets-36.png Scrambled-Pets-38.png|The four of them decide to admit their actions to the faries Scrambled-Pets-39.png Scrambled-Pets-41.png|Ashamed Scrambled-Pets-44.png Scrambled-Pets-45.png|Princess Zooey looks forward to being at Royal Prep Scrambled-Pets-46.png Category:Television episodes Category:Sofia the First episodes Category:Need Picture